verbenaxvioletfandomcom-20200214-history
Kohaku
|- | class="clearcell" colspan="2" style="width: 300px; vertical-align: middle; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(242, 242, 242); line-height: 1.2em; padding-top: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; border-top-width: 1px; border-right-width: 1px; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-left-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; border-right-style: solid; border-bottom-style: solid; border-left-style: solid; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-right-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-left-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); margin-top: 0px; margin-right: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-left: 0px; "| |- | class="clearcell" colspan="2" style="width: 300px; vertical-align: middle; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(242, 242, 242); line-height: 1.2em; padding-top: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; border-top-width: 1px; border-right-width: 1px; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-left-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; border-right-style: solid; border-bottom-style: solid; border-left-style: solid; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-right-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-left-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); margin-top: 0px; margin-right: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-left: 0px; "| |} Kohaku (琥珀 Kohaku) is a character in the game Ninja Saga by Emagist Entertainment Limited and her primary creator is LEN in her Facebook account. She is a kunoichi who uses her cleverness and intelligence in performing her task as a ninja in physical and jutsu-related aspects. Kohaku looks out to Hisoka's well-being as she is shown to be a more responsible person. Debut Kohaku, aged 13, is a newbie shinobi with no clue of what is going around her village. She seemed to surpress Shin's expectations during her years in the academy and graduated with top-notch grades. She, along with her friend , promised to be promoted to the same level at the same time with the prize of being partners for a lifetime inwhich she nearly forgot at some points due to concentrating hard on work than in free time. Plot overview Ninja Saga: A Childhood Promise Kohaku played a major role in Ninja Saga: A Childhood Promise. She portrayed as the inspiration, childhood friend, lover and partner of Hisoka and she is viewed to be a headstrong person on the outside yet gentle on the inside. The story mainly dedicated itself to the promise made between Kohaku and Hisoka when they were still young. Now in their adolescence, Kohaku soon realized that her relationship with Hisoka is more than just a sibling-friend relationship and became scared. She soon confessed that she loves Hisoka but said that she is not ready to take responsibility. Hisoka reassured her and said he would wait for her to be ready to take the task as his soon-to-be lover the same goes to Kohaku who would wait for Hisoka in their promotion of ranks. Ninja Saga: Cooldown! Ninja Saga: Cooldown! is a story that happens during a random time in a random day and it concentrates more on training, breaks and soon-to-accomplish missions. This is considered a time where the characters get to enjoy their time together. Relationships 'Partner' Hisoka: Hisoka and Kohaku have a strong friendship in such a young age. They go through a lot to the point of actually sleeping over if anyone of them is depressed. Kohaku made a promise with Hisoka that both of them will be promoted in the same rank at the same time and also be partners in crime until they both reach Special Jounin level (inwhich Hisoka said that Kohaku should go ahead because of her determination). The two soon developed feelings when Kohaku was really willing to help her friend in times of need and she would wait for him when he is slow. It is shown that Kohaku was unhappy due to her father's death inwhich Hisoka welcomed her in open arms so that she could cry her heart out if needed. 'Hidden Fire Village' Shin: Shin is a teacher in the academy and a jonin. Kohaku looks up to him as a father and tutor in her academy years. Shin and Kohaku have a father-daughter relationship. Yudai: Kohaku greatly respects Yudai since he is the Hokage and looks up to him as her source of inspiration. Genzu: At first encounter, Kohaku never liked Genzu due to his biases that he thinks that she is weak but she still respects him as a jonin and teacher. Ken: She respects Ken since he is the brother of Yudai and her friend in some aspects but is pissed due to the fact that his creations, The Undead Marionettes are more powerful than her. 'Others' Ida:''' '''Kohaku admitted that she never liked the Tsuchikage because of his lack of warmth towards outsiders and his village. But as she keeps on visiting him because of her missions, she starts to respect him. Trivia *Kohaku is not really her name. The reason why her name is Kohaku is to avoid identical purposes. Category:Extras Category:Characters Category:Female Characters